Frayed Emotions
by Thunder Of Friendship
Summary: The Heavens are taking desperate measures in order to uncover a great threat, and they are willing to end the existence of another Gami in order to achieve this end. All the lives that have been touched by the vagrant gami are to be affected, but what are the consequences?
1. Dreams & Farewells

**Thunder: **Hey there everyone! It's been a long time since I've properly written a fanfic, and this just so happens to be a dream/nightmare that I've had a few days ago. It seems like it's turning out to be a multi-chapter story, so I'll give you the first chapter for now. This is my first time writing a fanfic for Noragami. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **The Heavens have called for Yato's execution without a proper reason or explanation. Everyone that has been touched by the vagrant Gami's presence will be affected, but what is the Heaven's ultimate goal from taking such action?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Noragami or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Dreams & Farewells**

The Giant room shone with light that reflected off of the pure white floor. The walls were decorated with flower patterns and clouds. It seemed too pretentious. Too luxurious. If he'd had the mind for it, he'd be bitter and jealous of them right, but...as it was right now...

It was sad...Yato was finally to be judged as a vagrant gami. He had to pay for all of the damage he had done while under his Father's care. At least, that was the excuse they were giving. He hadn't meant it. He hadn't known any better. He was raised in that manner. It was his stupid Father's fault...

He bit his lips and looked down at his feet as the Heavens listed all of his faults and failures as a proper gami. Normally, the Heavens wouldn't blatantly go around forcing gamis to reincarnate for such silly reasons. He knew for a fact that even as a former gami of calamity, he had done nothing wrong, because, by the rules, any action that a gami takes is righteous. So what was this all about? He tasted blood on his lips and tried to loosen up. He took a breath and tried to calm down. He unclenched his hands. He had to relax.

OOOO

Yato was finally dismissed. He stepped out of the giant mansion that was the Heaven's residence. He had exited the mansion as if they had just discussed some minor details about finance. They had sentenced an execution, but they'd given him time to say farewell. He had until sunset...but how would he tell them? How could he? He was an unknown gami...he can't get reborn like the others. This was his very last day.

His last day...and he was spending it hiding away from Yukine and Hiyori. He even thought about visiting Vaisravana because of how bored he was. Maybe a part of him thought that dying at her hands would have been better...He didn't know anymore. He held his head in his hands as he sat on the tiny bridge that they always seemed to visit.

He was trying to hide from them...yet he sat in the one place they were most likely to come across. A part of him believed that it'd be better not to tell them. _They wouldn't miss me. Why would they? I am only a bother to them anyway._ He'd butt into everything that they'd do. They probably didn't even notice that he'd been gone, and if they did, then they're probably happy about it. They'd finally get a moment to themselves.

It's not that he'd set out every day with the objective to make their lives miserable. He just...didn't want them to forget him. He was happy to have someone so close to him. He was happy when he was with them. He'd get so happy and excited, that he'd overlook whether they were enjoying their time with him or not. They were his first and only friends. He'd never dealt with something like that before.

Now he was going to be taken away from them. The other part of him was currently cursing himself for being an idiot. He had always been persistent with everything, but now he felt as if nothing he'd do would matter anymore.

With a frustrated sigh, he looked up at the glistening river beneath him. It was so beautiful and serene...For a moment, everything around him quieted down. Not a voice seemed to register in his mind. It was just the calm flowing water of the river and the reflection of the sun, the sun that would signal his death.

He forced his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He had to tell them. _Anything! Tell them anything! Truth, lie, it didn't matter!_ Just something that would let them know that they wouldn't be seeing him anymore.

He sighed and finally stood up on the bridge's railing, but still hadn't decided whether he should set out to find them or leave them alone. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He wouldn't tell Kofuku…he'd try to avoid it if he could. He was known to vanish every century or so, she wouldn't miss him.

"Yato!" He was startled out of his thoughts at the combined voice of the two people he didn't feel ready to face. _Not yet_. He had thought to himself as he vanished into thin air, but it was too late. They had already seen him. He had already seen their faces.

OOOO

He arrived in his and Yukine's room at Kofuku's. He stood still there for a moment, hands clenched into fists. _Had they been looking for me?_ He managed to catch concern and mild annoyance when he caught their eyes.

He forced himself to breathe again. He forced himself to be blind to his surroundings. Blind to the small table that Hiyori and Yukine would use when they studied, to the window he so often sat at, to the sprawled futons that had been ignored that day, to the pile of books that Yukine would often spend the night reading. He forced himself to be blind to all of those memories, these moving silhouettes that seemed to suddenly cloud his vision, silhouettes of smiles and laughter. He shook his head desperately. Then there was the one memory that he couldn't be blind to. It was the reason he came here in the first place.

He held the small shrine in his hands and couldn't help a smile. Memories of past happiness washed over him, a light sensation spread itself across his chest. Relief. He was relieved that he had met these two. He turned to look outside the window. The sun was slowly dipping down towards the horizon; fiery colours were starting to spread across the sky.

He noticed a small figure cloaked in white standing in the far corner of the room. A child sent from the Heavens.

"You have an hour." The child spoke and offered a sympathetic smile before it vanished into light. He should go find them now.

OOOO

He stood on one of the poles that held all of the wires that provided electricity for the area. He had arrived to the area where he sensed the pair's presence. Scanning the area, he spotted them looking around and between some of the stores. He felt guilty.

He jumped down from roof to roof until he was close enough for them to hear him. He quickly put on his goofy grin with a sense of guilt thrown into it as he jumped to the ground before them.

"Yukine! Hiyori! I've been looking for you guys." He called out cheerfully. The pair had turned around to face him, a mixture of emotions crossing their faces all the way from relief to anger.

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you run away when we saw you just minutes ago?" Yukine retorted. He had his arms crossed over his chest and an expression that informed Yato that the kid wasn't pleased about any of this. He could even sense a tinge of mistrust coming from him. Yato cringed at the remark.

"Where were you all day?" Hiyori asked with a mixture of worry and anger in her voice. He looked down and shook his head. He closed his eyes tight and focused, then he looked up at them again with an apologetic smile.

"Well, you see, the Heavens had me cornered in a special meeting all day, and they called me again at the same moment when you two found out where I was." He lied. He had lied. He just couldn't bring himself to tell them.

"T-the Heavens?" Hiyori was instantly taken aback by that.

"What did you do this time?" Yukine remarked with a roll of his eyes. Yato would have smiled if the situation was different, but he paled and shouted instead.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" He bit his lip before calming his voice down. "They…They said that I was getting too attached to you two, so they put out a restriction order for my part." He mumbled as he tried to look away. They were silent for a few minutes.

"I get why they'd want you to stay away from me…" Hiyori started slowly and then bit her lip. "But Yukine is your shinki. It doesn't make sense to separate the master from their shinki." She wasn't sure if what she was saying was correct or not. After all, she hadn't the slightest clue on how the Heavens operated such matters.

"Yeah, you'll start slaking off the moment you're unsupervised. Plus, how could you fight Ayakashi without me being there? What is this restriction order?" Yukine asked with a dubious expression. It didn't seem like he was willing to believe Yato just yet. Yato sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I can see you guys once a month and I can be around close enough to be able to call your name whenever I need you to fight. Otherwise, I'm supposed to stay away." He was making up random things. He couldn't tell them. He just couldn't. How could he tell them anyway? _Hey, the Heavens decided to end my existence, it's been nice knowing you two?_ No, he couldn't do that.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Hiyori's soft voice made him look up with a startled expression and a sudden thought flitted through his mind as he saw the concern in her eyes. Was it so wrong to want to be remembered? To fear being forgotten? He shook those thoughts away and quickly smiled at her.

"Of course I will! How long do you think I've been a gami?" He said cheerfully. He glanced at the sun. He probably had half an hour left…maybe less.

"You're not telling us everything." Yukine stated firmly with an unwavering gaze. Yato couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. Yukine had grown so much, despite him being stuck in the age of a child.

"I guess I can't…" he said quietly before looking up at the two of them. "You wouldn't forget about me though, right?" He tried to joke but it left him with an overwhelming sense of nausea. He was breaking. Even if he wouldn't acknowledge it, he was slowly breaking. He chuckled darkly to himself. Why was he worrying? He wouldn't be alive long enough to feel the effects. He didn't need to break.

"You two should go back now, it's almost sunset." He told them as he motioned with his head towards the sun.

They were worried about him. He could see it in their eyes. Surely, he'd said something wrong that tipped them off. Why were they doing this to him? Can't they see how hard he's trying to keep his smile level? _Turn around. Turn around already!_ He felt the prick of tears overwhelmingly close. He couldn't let them see. _Turn around!_ He mentally screamed.

They soon turned. They hadn't even taken their first step yet, but it seems that he couldn't handle it anymore. The tears he had held back silently forced their way out his eyes. He felt himself shaking. _The image of their backs?_ Was that truly the last memory he'd want to have of them? How could he be so stupid?

For a second, he stood there trembling with a heavy chest. He couldn't breathe. Filled with guilt, his hands turned to fists at his side. He stood there, stiff and choking. He was choking, suffocating himself with silenced sobs. He couldn't. It was too much. It was too much for him to bear, no matter how many times he'd told himself that he was used to it. Used to being forgotten.

His body moved. His mind was too clouded. He reached out for the both of them and pulled them back in a hug, slowly sinking to his knees, pulling them down with him. He didn't care for their startled yelps. He hugged them; just like that time before…except the three of them weren't smiling now. They were worried, even though he couldn't see it through his tear-filled eyes.

He had no idea what was going on anymore. He didn't know how he ended up with the two of them held strongly close to him. All he knew was that they were with him now, that they cared for him, and even if it was his own delusion, then he'd gladly believe it. He didn't know how long he'd stayed like this. He didn't know when the two of them had returned the hug. He didn't realize he was crying so hard.

But time wasn't something that he had. Soon enough, the same young child in white appeared before him, right behind Yukine and Hiyori. The child had the same sympathetic smile, along with an extended arm. By that time, Yato had somewhat calmed down. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. He slowly, regrettably, stood up, wiped his face with his sleeves, and walked towards the child. He turned around and looked at them one last time. They were shocked as it seemed. He couldn't help a quiet chuckle. He gave them one last, genuine, smile and a curt bow of his head. He fought the urge of saying something cheesy like _'Thank you for being my friends.' _or something like that. He didn't say anything.

"W-wait!" Yukine stuttered as he quickly stood up.

"Yato!" Hiyori shouted, but it was too late. He had already taken the child's hand.

OOOO

"Something's not right." Yukine growled as he stood with clasped fists. He kicked a tin can on the side of the road. It clattered as it rolled around on the street's pavement, breaking the deafening silence that had swallowed them both. Hiyori sat on the side of the building, spacing out with a worried expression.

"Come on Hiyori, let's go find out just what's going on here." Yukine suddenly announced as he stormed off down the road. Startled, Hiyori stood up and ran after him.

"How could we do that?" She questioned.

"We'll be paying the Heavens a visit." He'll go to Tenjin's shrine and ask him to let them pass through to the Heaven's realm. He didn't know where to go from there, but he'd find a way. Maybe he could find Kazuma and ask him to help search for Yato or something.

OOOO

A wish. That was all he was made of. That was what he was born from, a wish. Yato stood before the execution council of the Heavens. Now his only hope was once again, a wish. A wish could have him be reborn, but he knew that was an impossible thing. Even if he was lucky enough to be reborn, he wouldn't remember anything. So why was he hoping?

He felt his tension vanish. His fists relaxed, his eyes closed, and a small smile graced his lips. He'd entertain himself with cherished memories until the last moment.

* * *

**Thunder:** So there you have it! I've worked on this for three days. Not much for you? That's alright; I'm not the best around. The second chapter will be coming out hopefully soon.

Please Review!


	2. Discussions

**Thunder: **This is much shorter, it's probably basically a filler chapter and I'm not happy about it. Though that could be attributed to the fact that I'm not feeling particularly okay right now, but that's irrelevant. Please enjoy! ^-^

**Summary: **The Heavens have called for Yato's execution without a proper reason or explanation. Everyone that has been touched by the vagrant Gami's presence will be affected, but what is the Heaven's ultimate goal from taking such action?

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Angst

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Noragami or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Discussions**

"Kazuma! We need you to find Yato." Yukine said as he barged into Bishamon's territory with Hiyori in tow. They had started a commotion of course, but Yukine was too engrossed with the matter at hand to care.

"What's going on?" Bishamon stormed out of her mansion with Kazuma following behind her. Being in a hurry, Yukine and Hiyori explained everything they knew the best they could without confusion the pair in front of them.

"I am Yato's blessed regalia, and it is my responsibility to take care of Yato and guide him. It doesn't make any sense from the Heavens to take Yato away from me. Kazuma, you're a blessed regalia with more experience than me. I have to find him, and I need your help." Yukine concluded and looked in determination at Kazuma and Bishamon.

The master and regalia glanced at each other for a moment. Kazuma slowly nodded at her and she gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, whatever. That idiot is lost without us as it seemed." She said before clicking her tongue. "Chouki." She called out and soon assembled her team of shinki and moved out on Kuraha's back..

"What you're telling us is very odd Yukine-kun." Kazuma stated idly.

"I've never heard of such an absurd order from the Heavens. What are they planning?" Bishamon muttered as they sped through the area. Yukine simply looked down and glared. He had a bad feeling about this, but he didn't want to think of the worst. He was taken out of his thoughts as they suddenly stopped in the middle of their run.

"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" He questioned but stopped short as he noted the expression on her face.

"Viina?" Kazuma tentatively asked.

"A gami has just died..." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. She slowly glanced at Yukine. The shocked expression that adorned his face was painful to see. She grit her teeth and urged Kuraha to run faster.

OOOO

"Now what shall we do?" asked a feminine voice from behind the shadowed screen. The Heavens were having yet another meeting. The select group of gamis sat in a circle, their identities protected behind thin screens of delicate reed.

"We proceed as planned." Another, more masculine voice, stated firmly. He then motioned towards two young messengers who had been attending the building. "You two, retrieve." He ordered with a snap of his finger and the two people vanished with an obedient bow. A startling bang soon resonated throughout the hollow room.

"This act goes against everything that the Heavens stand for!" A man shouted as his silhouette showed him standing up.

"Against?! Such an atrocity has to be stopped!" Another woman spoke up with determination.

"What are you talking about woman? Such a decision has never been made since the beginning of history!" The man countered. An onslaught of murmurs and whispers plagued the meeting hall as everyone questioned the other.

"Silence!" A voice boomed across the escalating ruckus. Everybody quieted down in an instant. "Discord among the Heavens." He scoffed. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" The voice rang back and forth against the reed screens.

"The act has been done. If there had been so many objections then why haven't they come up when the time was right?" He asked with a calm tone.

"It is a sad sacrifice, but the culprit has to be captured, and that was the only way." He said with an air of finality that forced everyone in the room to silently agree and reluctantly nod their heads.

OOOO

"Where is Yato?!" Yukine demanded as he jumped off of Kuraha's back and stomped towards the guardians of the Heavens' gates. Kazuma hurriedly called out for him to stop and so did Hiyori. Bishamon stood there with Kuraha standing beside her in lion form, just in case.

"Kazuma..." She trailed off as she stared critically at the estate. Being a gami for such a long time in the Heavens, she learned to read the aura of this particular mansion's surroundings.

"I'm afraid Yato's not in there...I can't sense him anywhere nearby." He replied analytically before he turned back into his human form. He walked up to Yukine, who had stood seething all the while.

"Calm down, Yukine. You'd only hurt Yato, wherever he is." He advised as he placed a hand over the young shinki's shoulder. Yukine immediately shrugged it off and glared at the older male.

"He'd better come here and tell me that himself!" He snapped and then turned towards the guardians. "Where is Yatogami?" he demanded of them.

"That is none of your business! Now leave before we order you killed." One of the guardians responded rather blandly, brushing off Yukine's demands with a wave. Bishamon glared at the two and stepped forward.

"Then it should be of my business. I am a war gami and I'd like to see where my fellow comrade is at right now." She detested having to use the word 'comrade' regarding Yato, but she could overlook it. It's not that she despises the gami to that extent, but someone of his caliber shouldn't be paired with her so lightly.

"Forgive us, Bishamon-sama, but we weren't told anything in regards of the yatogami." The other guardian replied respectfully with a bow. Viina clicked her tongue in frustration. She, of all people, knew how hard it was to track down someone such as Yato. The days of hunting should have been over, but apparently she had to hunt him down one last time.

"Viina!" She looked up in confusion at Kazuma's sudden exclamation. Everyone turned to the direction in which the navigator pointed towards. Two young messengers, dressed in pure white stood before them where nothing had been standing a few moments ago.

* * *

**Thunder:** I feel like my writing is seriously lacking...it's been such a long time since I wrote...I'm sorry that you have to put up with me, I'm horrible...

Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Review Please?


End file.
